Trial In and Outside the Courtroom
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Set 2 years after Dual Destinies. Apollo and Athena are happily married, but when returning from the honeymoon back at the Agency, there is a shocking discovery to be made: Athena is pregnant! They feel expectant, but little did they know that Athena would become a suspect for a murder 8 months later...Ultimate Justicykes fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A multi-chapter story around these two I will be writing. I'm going to try to awake the fans of AA and see that these two are perfect for each other XD**

**Genres: Romance, Drama and Humor**

**Read enders note for further info. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Athena felt the most content feeling she has ever had in her life. So far.

Klavier had been so kind; guess it boosted his generosity to freely escort them to their honeymoon resort when he was claimed Apollo's bestman. Now they had 2 weeks, all to themselves; her and Apollo.

Their wedding night had been amazing, but it was in no way comparable to now. Wedding nights always felt forced, but this time it had felt as their wantings had really been exposed to each other. As he was sleeping; holding his protective arms around her, she felt the soothing sounds of his slow breaths, and again, she felt whole.

He had promised to stick to her by the alter, and she believed him. Even going so far as to use Widget and listen to the voice of his heart. He hadn't been lying, and why would he? Nevertheless, the question was to stand on it's own. There really was no answer to that. At least not yet.

Athena moved a little, looking at his calm expression, his brown eyes closed. Smiling, she reached her hands out lightly to his spiky bangs and ran her fingers along his scalp; sneaking her hand around his head, and pulled him tighter against her.

"Mon...amour..." She whispered quietly into his ear. She even thought he heard it because afterwards he tightened his grip on her. She was shaking. Boy, was she shaking. Their proximity and being so intertwined after they had been connected so sweetly was leaving her breathless.

Neither of them would have guessed this to be developed between them. Maybe close friendship; at the time, marriage had been rediculous to even think of. Athena even supported Juniper, but after a while, she couldn't ignore her own heart racings and belly flips whenever she saw him, and couldn't resist him when he was returning her feelings. It had gone wrong in her brain at that. The egocentric, though still caring Apollo was having feelings for her of all people? A few Days later when they began to go out, she had to say it out loud on her tongue to see if it sounded as surrealistic out loud than in her head.

It still sounded surrealistic; and she loved it.

She loved him.

The covers were around them protectively, as if telling those who disagreed to leave them alone. Their breathing was slow, their shared feelings so intoxicating, her voice when she begged him to touch her graciously so over the top; his name on her lips, repeating like a mantra.

When she had felt his fast heartbeat, feeling scared and insecure of their first time, she had been kissing the corner of his mouth, telling him it was alright. It would be fine. Their touching was enough for her to make her mind race, not even crossing the thought that he would be an amateur in the heat of their intimacy. She loved seeing the so confident Apollo, in court, in freetime, anytime, showing off, except behind the walls of the bedroom where he cast off his mask to her. Proving that he wasn't having the on-stage persona with her; his new wife.

The future held so many hopes upon them. Their investigations together, the thought of them to share much more time with one another than the time they weren't together like this.

Of course Trucy and even Klavier had predicted the future for them all along. They had been disregarding every last bit of the concept; and now they were living every last bit of it. They had been so foolish, not to think they wouldn't have crushed on each other the two years they worked together, and soon, even getting married.

Athena couldn't wait to Wake up next to him in the morning; would he be awake, would he be asleep, would he be making breakfast? Whatever he did, she would be grateful that he was there with her. To stay and be with her until death parted them.

He felt his mumble in his sleep against her skin. Shuddering, she ran a hand through his spikes once again and gave him a loving kiss on his, what Klavier would say, big forehead.

Feeling his skin on hers, and looking out the aquamarine sky outside the window, she smiled dreamily at the thought that they were meant to me.

* * *

**A/N: ...wow. I was _actually_ romantic for once, instead of the vulgar pervert I usually am. Come on, where is my presents? Cough 'em up! XD Jk jk**

**I'm not very good at being romantic. There, I said it. I'm good at beng vulgar, which is not a good thing. I don't want people to think I just want to read steamy stuff around these two, I really ship them, chaste or not. I appreciate every single Apollo/Athena fanfic posted on this site, K rated to T rated. I assure you I will _NEVER_write pornography around these two, or anyone for the matter. I'm against it, and I don't want to be a hypocritical douchebag, if you catch my drift. Suggestive themes I'm ok with though.**

**Please, R&R, and I will know you are reading and will continue the more reviews you give. :) I appreciate you for reading the prologue, thank you!**


	2. Signs

**A/N: Read and enjoy! Thank you for following, it means a lot to me. The beginning of the fanfiction is cliché, but things will heat up later on. I appreciate all the comaback I get :)**

* * *

After two weeks, arriving at home from Germany, they had forced themselves to live on with everyday life. Luckily though, they both still worked in the same Agency and investigated together. Phoenix hadn't given them a full thumbs up earlier until he noticed that they still worked like a charm getting acquittals. There luckily hadn't been a murder in months, however, the crime rate of burglary and other illegal business existed, and if they had to earn their salary they needed to take on the simpliest of simpliest cases. Though in the majority of time, they worked on each front to get their defendants's names cleared.

Phoenix had much thought that marriage would make the matter worse, but to his surprise and relief, they worked better together than before. They were more open, happy, cooperative and finished their work in due time. It went so well, in fact, that the only rule he ordered them to follow concerning their relationship was to "keep their hands to themselves". Trucy had been giggling at that, Athena blushing and Apollo simply giving their boss a cynical look.

Weird enough, not much had actually changed between them all. Trucy maybe a little, but what did you expect when she couldn't bother her brother as much anymore? After all, she had been forcing him to assistance her in her shows, messing with him and all that stuff siblings do before. After a period of time, she was practically scheduled to when she could spend time with him and when she could not. Besides, she was 18, there was much more important business for her to attend to in her work as a magician. Phoenix had smiled at her running self in the Agency, trying to come up with new tricks, finding material and putting them together. She was a very creative girl, she could do just fine to make a living in the future.

Now Apollo and Athena were having breakfast, drinking coffee and discussing the evidence on a current case they were working on. It took a while Before Apollo noticed that she wasn't completely clear in the head; she was picking up quite slowly, only answering with a plain 'yes' whenever he came up with a conclusion and her blue eyes looked a little fogged. It took anoter vague 'yes' reply from her to finally ask her the matter.

"Uhmm, Athena, are you...are you feeling alright?" His wife looked up, her glued eyes wandering away from the coffee cup, giving him a look that looked maybe like the emptiest thing he had ever seen in her eyes. They were lighter than normal, she did small swaying movements as if to fall down any second, dizziness evident in all her motions.

"I...I don't feel so good..." Her weak voice cued, before practically shooting up from her chair like a rocket and ran off in the bathroom's direction. As he sat there dumbfounded, he heard his wife making puking noises; each one worse and worse. Only when he heard her making the loudest gurgling sound yet he decided to follow her, spotting her on the toilet seat, hanging over the edge, some vomit running down the side of her chin. He decided the best to do; kneeling down beside her and massaging her back in soothing circles.

"You're sick." He stated while he turned her face to him, grabbing a paper towel and wiped off the yellow-brown smudge from her lips and chin. For a moment, he could see the "feeling-offended-by-witness-or-prosecutor" face on her and her eyebrows crossed into glaring.

"Am not, I-" Another ball of vomit interrupted her words and she bent over to give out the disgusting sounds out again. Apollo was more concerned for her than disgusted; he hadn't seen any signs before that she could've been sick, guess his perception abilities maybe began to weaken; which was a very scary thought. Either way, he knew she was lying, with or without the hard squeeze of his bracelet.

The face of hers were red from the exhausting extortion, one of his hands reaching out to brush her bangs out from her forehead.

"You're too sick. Let me help you to bed, you're not going anywhere in this condition." He decided, helping her up from her knees and walked with her to bed, all the while supportive as she relied her balance on his.

"Really, I'm fine, I-"

"Do I really have to percieve the truth out of you?"

Her silence told him 'touché'. Still, a sigh came off her lips as to say she was not happy with the idea, and believe it or not, he wasn't either, but for a different reason; his concern for her and her safety.

Placing a bucket on the bedside, he tucked her in gently, ignoring all the attempts she did to tell him she really was fine. Seeing he was sticky as glue to his decision, she crossed her arms and grumbling something about how unfair he was being. She really wanted to know who stole the mummy, and if she let him get away, he probably will figure out the truth and she wouldn't be there to see it!

"I'll be back early today. When I get back, I will make you some tea and massage your back, okay? And don't you dare go anywhere." Again, she almost protested until she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her melt. Drawing the covers tightlier around her, she looked down and smiled. Seeing it as a good sign, Apollo grabbed the doorknob, cast a soft look toward her.

"Goodbye, love you."

"Hmm..." she looked up and smiled back, "love you too."

When she heard the door close, she lay back on her pillow, waiting until Apollo returned to her, warming up to her and showing his care for her. She got to say, he really had improved his behaviour toward her since they got married. He was much more open, less smug and in general more happy and caring.

Athena stroked her hands over her breasts, cupping them lightly. For a while, they had felt more...sensitive. No, fragile was a better word, and bigger. They couldn't have grown this much over the two years, she very well knew that fact. Right now she was drawing a blank of what could be happening to her body. Her hands snaked around her taut stomach and it also felt a tad fickle, the rigid stomach and lower abdomen feeling connected somehow in it's slightly rounded shape.

Then it hit her like bricks. _I couldn't be...could I...? _Her wide open eyes looked at an invisible spot on the wall, that later turned out to be the clock when she took in her surroundings. Quickly, she got off the bed, disobediently grabbing a coat and shakily garbbed the exit door handle.

_Apollo can't forbid me to go outside if it's got something to do with my health, right? _the thought convinced her and she pulled down the handle to meet the cold air against the skin which wasn't covered by any fabric.

* * *

"I can't believe it was Madison Libman who stole the mummy!"

Apollo was writing through his report of the case and while he was shocked at the truth, he was even more frightened of Athena's reaction when she found out he had been solving a case without her today and not keeping it up for another trial.

"The truth comes out in all forms. Those that shock you, those that relieve you, those that leaves you in dismay and so on." He heard his boss talk from behind him, and he felt more than knew the teasing smirk on that guy's face. _No wonder Mr. Wright's still single, with all his remarks and crap._

Phoenix took a sip of his black coffee and set it down with a soft clink.

"By the way, how's your precious Athena?" Apollo had trained his face not to blush by the mention of her name, by all the times Mr. Wright had a horrible habit to comment on his personal life, which was his way of conversing. In Apollo's opinion, _not _a good way of conversing, aka the _Wright _way of conversing. Heck, the context didn't work because of his stupid name.

"She's not very good today. This morning she was puking like a calf." He hoped not to discuss this any longer, expectedly, his wish not granted.

"Woah. Could she have a bun in the oven, maybe?" Not holding back his blush, he looked behind him at Phoenix who winked playfully at him. The younger lawyer ran a hand through his hair, a small nervous laugh at the thought.

"I-I sure hope n-"

"AM I GOING TO BE AN AUNT?!"

Both of them turned their heads to the bouncy magician whom had appeared out of nowhere, who was brimming from ear to ear and clasped her hands together in satisfaction.

"This is amazing! Congratulations!" Trucy ran up to Apollo and gave him a bone-crushing hug, losing all his breath.

"S-stop splitting me in h-half." He drew in breath at each word.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, stepping back and fidgeted in embarrassment before beaming like a sunshine again, averting her eyes back an forth from her daddy and her brother.

"So?" She asked hopefully, jumping on her heels.

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"I'm going to be an aunt, right? Right?" She looked over at Phoenix for clarification, and if Apollo knew him right, he would be messing with both of their heads, with her for her joy, with his to torture.

"Well..." He started, almost ready to burst out laughing at the situation. He pretended to muse over the whole concept, tapping his chin in thought.

"I-it's nothing." Apollo interrupted, "We were just discussing the possibilities, is all." _I don't think he could be on a complete wrong track, what if she is pregnant, what will I do? I don't know how I'm going to face the fact if..._

Trucy disappointingly walked away, but soon forgot it when she got back to work, which consisted of streamers and vanilla cream, and he didn't want to know what she was doing, period.

"You know, next time you deliver comebacks, try to say 'Take That' next time." Phoenix shouted after him as he opened the door ajar. Apollo sighed deeply before saying goodbye to him and closing the dor behind.

_You said the same about the punch, ah, forget it. Etiquette will never work with the guy. He's hopeless. _He thought intently, straightening his coat and tried to look forward to this afternoon where he could spend time with Athena. Although he got an acquittal, he was in a bad mood because of the snowy weather and cursed himself that he should've have bought a thicker coat. You could never really predict December weather, sometimes they were snowy, sometimes they were not. And this time the latter chose to rule, and he silently blamed the weather predictor for having it's prediction off the mark.

Driving home, he felt in a better mood as he turned on the radio, hearing a soft Dido song through the speakers. Perfect. It was perfect for his mood; not to hard, and at the same time soft with a good melody to it. For a side note, it suited the snow flakes falling down on the windshield. When he got home, he would be making hot chocolate for them instead of tea, with whipped cream and take out those cinnamon buns Athena baked the other day. Fridays in winter always felt so peaceful, and they could enjoy the weekend with just peace and quiet and each other's company.

He would be massaging her back and tell her what a special snowflake she was. Yeah, cliché, but she never cared much for original flattery, she was a laid-back kind of girl.

Exiting the car, he went the few minutes it took to the building of their apartment. The snow still fell thick and he couldn't wait until he got inside and felt the burning heat from how the body temperature worked.

When he opened the door to the apartment, he was ready to greet her but that plan was shut down when he saw her sit on a chair in the hall, facing him. The serious look on her face couldn't mean any good. The only time she showed any kind of severity was in court, and maybe when they played video or board games but that was beside the point.

One leg was crossed over the other, but not for long because she quickly stood up, closing in on him. He gulped, feeling himself going paranoid at her expression and looked sideways. His gaze still astray, she took the chance of coming up to him, taking his hand and put it over her slightly round belly. Only then did he look back, seeing the insecurity in her eyes and also could have sworn he felt her slightly tremble.

"Athena, what's the matter?" He stuttered, eyebrows turning into a confused frown, which seemed to make her shake a little more. He wanted so badly to know what was bothering her, and he would do anything in his power to have that feeling go away from her. She should feel safe around him, not scared like this.

"Apollo...", she fixed her gaze on his chocolate brown eyes,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Holy shi- That was a complete surprise, wasn't it? *Heavy sarcasm* I decided to make Phoenix 'hobo Phoenix' alike just for shits and giggles. I like it when he's messing with him and stuff, though I imagine him in his normal 'Feenie' suit in this fanfic. Oh, and Trucy and Apollo know they're siblings here.**

**R&R!**


	3. Reactions

**A/N: OH MY GOSSHHHHH 14 followers, thank you so much! I can't ignore that, can I? So here you go! By all means, happy reading, cuz this is all you get for a while. Not that I hate you or anything, just that school is an asshole...**

**COMMENT REPLIES**

_**AnkicaCicero: **_**Thank you very much and you're welcome! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

_**Yin-Yang Yoh:**_**I'm also glad it's becoming a thing, and I would love to see it become cannon, which it wont, because AA characters are so asexual it's ridiculous lol Thanks for the Review!**

_**XellossLina:**_**I agree this pairing needs more supporters! What's wrong with the fandom, it's so undeniably adorable it's cute (Ilovethemtheyaresocutetheyareperfecttheyshouldbetogetherjhksncksckzsj), I'm glad you enjoyed the fanfic and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

_**mariogman25:**_**I'm glad you liked this fic! I hope you like the continuity as well, and thanks for all the compliments, (aww stop it you), I'll make a joke about the DLC case as fast as I finish it, which will be soon.**

_**MGM:**_**Look, I deeply appreciate all your kind words and that you like the fanfic, but I beg of you...if you wont quit nagging about the DLC case and stop spoiling it to me I will be removing your reviews. I'm serious, I don't appreciate when you do that. You have been warned.**

** Now onto the gushiness!**

* * *

**Reactions**

"You...you are _what?_" He asked again, wanting clarification of the paranoid qualms he feared must be true by now.

Athena dropped her gaze down, her shaking worse at his reaction she had expected to happen, yet not with such power.

"I-I...we're having a baby." She answered again, the words slipping off her tongue. Standing up, she reached for the cup she had prepared on a tea table, and held it out to him. He responded immediately by grabbing the cup on record time and took huge, suffocating gulps, and what was lack of from the shock, was the ability to taste anything at all. He just wanted to distract himself, wanting his brain to work, to regain rational thought of the news given to him, if only for a few seconds.

On short time, he had emptied it and wiped off himself on the sleeve. Athena took the cup from his hold, staring closely at him in mean time of the drinking.

"I thought you hated tea."

_'...I was drinking __**tea**__?' _"Then why were you giving me that?" Cold blood kept gushing in the circulation, and he had no idea why. This wasn't her fault, it was both their fault. He maybe had a _small_ thought of a kid in the future, but not right _after _the marriage, lesser ever the entire concept of the pregnancy!

"I-I..I'm...I forgot until I saw you drink." She stuttered insecurely, trying a small smile.

_'"I forgot", my foot.' _He had not heart to respond, his legs frozen at place as the mind couldn't click into place and gather up the information. Now they just stood there, blinking, breathing, staring at each other, only thing heard in their trance was the ticks of the clock, that sounded so far away from each other, and to themselves, the sounds of their own beat-per-millisecond heartbeats, that was made out of their blossomed dread of how the other would react next.

Apollo decided he couldn't stand staring at her anxious eyes anymore and decided to break this. This was the most painful silence in his life. He just wanted, needed, something to break it. _Anything. _Be it a needle hitting the floor or the end of the world, for all he cared. Just any sound.

"I need to go." At that, Athena was about ready to give up Life itself at the fear of what might be behind those words.

"Wh-where?" She tripped, with lack of better words to say, and lack of comprehension from her spouse, as she never knew he could possess such isolation, not trying to unravel this mess together with her. They would sort this out together, wouldn't they? By the looks of his feels what she guessed was requiem, it didn't look like he wanted it that way. She hoped for a surprise, until her hopes died down with his monosyballic adverb.

"Out." With that, he grabbed the coat he had hoped to put down for the weekend. Soon a light slam was heard, Athena about ready to grab a pillow out of nowhere and scream her remorse into it, yelling and hollering at herself that it was all her fault she was losing Apollo.

* * *

"You were so eager to leave us behind, why this now?" Phoenix said, surprised at Apollo's choice of talking joint, Eldoon's, to discuss what he called was an "emergency", what could be an emergency in the calmest winter day in human memory? And the place choice was beyond him. Why not the office? When he asked Apollo he got a sensible explanation.

"I don't want Trucy to eavesdrop, she'll come at me like a missile and attack me with hugs. I've had enough of those for today..." There was no humor in his voice, and that truly concerned Phoenix to a high degree. But the reply had him raising his eyebrows in a confused manner.

"Why would she be hugging you? What is the real reason that you wanted to talk to me?" He asked sincerely, pointing at himself. Apollo was a person who kept his private life private, and he always tried to tell his boss as little as he could about it, why would he be insisting on that now?

"...let's just say that what you were sort of right today." Apollo began, letting Phoenix guess by himself, afraid of what sort of tone he could be using when breaking the news to his boss.

"About what? Punchlines?" He guessed with a grin. _'I don't think this is a time to be grinning.'_ That thought convinced him and his face turned serious.

"No...before that..." Apollo second-chanced him. The older man, with years of his lawyer experiences, clicked the last puzzle into place and figured out pretty quick what his apprentice might be trying to say. He smiled subtly, trying to put on a neutral face so not to move around any sensitive emotions in Apollo's chest. But he wanted it to be said out of Apollo's mouth, not from his. That didn't count.

"The truth about truth?" Phoenix blinked, trying his hardest to stay oblivious.

"...now you're too far back..." This game was beginning to make his strained muscles to relax, though not to his likes at all.

"Trucy being the cutest thing ever?"

"No, th- did you ever say that...?"

"That I'm the best boss ever?"

"**Gosh darn it**, Wright! No!" Apollo begged, sick of dealing with a laid-back lawyer legend, he really was not in the mood of humor right now. He tilted his head down and folded his hands over his head, feeling frustrated over his own mixed emotions.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to convince himself that normal to-be fathers were happy at occasions like these, not moping about thinking of 'what ifs' and the bad timing. He had wanted to take on harder cases with Athena, murder cases alike...as his wife. But now that wouldn't be happening, now when she was waiting the sign of their partnership and love, their mixed genes, a little bundle to hold, a heart-warming little baby scream...

To his surprise, these thoughts calmed him down, trying to persuade himself that maybe it was okay after all...it didn't work all the way though.

"Athena is pregnant. There, I said it. Happy?" Apollo said the first line in inhumane speed, Phoenix nearly not catching it.

"So I was right.", he turned his flashing grin Apollo's way, clearly seeing he did not appreciate the look. "Congratulations."

"Don't you sit there and congratulate me." He demanded halfheartedly, he wasn't sure what to think himself any more.

"Okay then...I guess...what a bummer...?"

_Sigh._

"Not that either." He began, paused, then continued, "I don't know what response I want. 'Congratulations' sounds too optimistic, 'What a bummer' too pessimistic...I don't know how I should freaking respond when she says that to my face, with her own of trust?! 'Shucks'? It's like she's giving me the job to react for the both of us!" Apollo ranted with a loud tone, not caring about the bunch of eyes drawn their way.

"Well, then...how do you react to it?" Averting his eyes, Phoenix felt weird in the shoes of some sort of therapist. It was not his occupation, but he guessed he didn't need to tell Apollo that, so there must be a logical reason. He would ask later.

"I never had a chance to! I mean, how should I feel about it? I wouldn't mind a baby, but right now?! We just got married! I-It was just so sudden!" He paused to breathe, rambling on, "Furthermore, I have no idea how to be a father figure! My own died when I was little, and the little I know about him is that he was a performer, and my mother abandoned me! I don't know how to be a parent _either _way! How can I freaking take care of an infant?" He now clutched the wood of the bench, the knuckles whitening staring down at nothing with wide eyes. After moments of no response, he looked over at the older, who looked unexpectedly calm.

Unbeknownst to him, it was because he understood his situation, it was all reasonable reasons to be worrying. With that information gathered, he tried a different angle, to 'corner' him. He needed to understand another possible look at the situation, that would make him realize how he should feel and want to feel.

"Consider this, Apollo," He took the free mini-baguette from the stand,

"How do you think Athena feels?"

That hit like a tons of bricks in the chest. Apollo tried to consider his reasoning. Athena, Athena...how would Athena feel? Another brick hit him at further searching in his memory of what he might be aiming at. Didn't Athena have a mother? What was her name again...Metis? Of what he knew, she didn't have a father, and her mother Metis was murdered by the spy who also murdered his best friend, Clay. Well, she did know her mother, but at that point it seemed that she hadn't really cared about Athena, but just using her as a walking subject to her devices. Another valid point was that her mother was murdered such a long time ago, at her age of 11...by so far back, it would be understandable if the memories of her mother would be pretty obscured.

Why hadn't he thought of all this? Athena knew as much about parenting as he did! He felt so stupid.

"You see what I'm getting at, don't you?" Phoenix interrupted, ripping the bread into two pieces, a demonstrating gesture showing as Apollo trailed his dark eyes at his boss with bewilderment.

"With two not knowing, you'll be working together. You'll be discovering the wonders of parenting."

_'Wow. That sounded so corny just now', _Phoenix thought and forced his face to stay serious, though, he was close at any time to burst into laughter. Apollo's shoulders slumped, seeming not to care about the statement Phoenix ever regretted saying. He could have put it _differently, _but it was too late to change that now...

"You understand the reason I wanted to talk with you of all people, right?" Apollo cast light over his intentions, earning a teasing smile from the other.

"Because I'm personified wisdom?" He brimmed from ear to ear. He got an eyeroll back at him.

"No, because all of a sudden, you had someone to hold on to you."

"Tell me then who this person was." '_Say "Take that!" Say "Take That!" _Phoenix thought eagerly.

"Trucy." Apollo answered flatly.

_'Damn it'_

"Yes, well, what about her? What's she got to do with anything?" Phoenix asked, taking a bite of the bread.

"She's got to do with a lot of this." Out of context, that line wouldn't make any sense, "You adopted her, which means you became her father, right?" Apollo hinted as to where he wanted to lead on. He never knew if Phoenix took the hint or not, or just choose to draw out the conversation a notch.

"Yeah, well, sort of." He refrained from asking the obvious, knowing Apollo would get there.

"How did you know how to take care of her?" He couldn't have put the question any better or clearer.

"Oh, believe me, that wasn't easy." Phoenix quickly added to the line not long after noticing Apollo's overstrained expression, "but as for you, it will be your biological child, so I think those father instincts will kick in the moment you see the little bundle. Or so I heard." It seemed to work a little judging from a long sigh of the younger attorney, embracing himself so to keep his body heat. The night was still young and the branches were dipped in masses of snow, the sky catching a light purple color with a shade of blue. Heavy snow flakes were falling from the purple infinity of above and softly landed on the already snow-capped ground. Apollo watched as one snow flake passed down beside him, recalling his thought earlier that day that he would be calling Athena a special snow flake.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Wright." He prepared to leave, standing up, "I think it's about time I get home to Athena. I don't want her to think I'll be leaving her or anything." That said, he took off into the darkness, without another word. Phoenix just smiled contently as he tilted his head back to feel the fresh, cool air and look at the beautiful dark sky up there.

"I wish I had done better things in the youth, like you two, Apollo, Athena." He talked to himself, enjoying to silence, and the dim light circling around the stand and keeping it safe for those who were afraid of the dark,

"Just next time Apollo, so you wont have to go through this again," He gave off a cocky grin,

"Use protection."

* * *

Again, Apollo were home, but with determination to make up to all the mistaken signals she could be worrying sick about. The whole time he had been walking here, he had been pondering intently and then coming to a conclusion. Maybe he had no idea how it was to be a father, but he would never know unless he tried. Plus he just had to rely on Phoenix's words that the father instincts would be kicking in, he had to fully believe in his testimony. But really, there was no other choice but to. He wasn't alone either; Athena had no clue how to be a mother. All they could accomplish together so far was defending, was parenting really the same? No. Defending was about talking to people, accusing and showing evidence, parenting was about self-sacrificing, diaper-changing and feeding.

But as long as they worked together, they could do it. They weren't just partners in law, they were partners for life, including taking care of a baby. They were a great team, in and outside the courtroom. They would prove that to everyone and to themselves.

They were one; two halves. One flesh. United.

There was no stopping them. The color of their clothing had predicted their partnership before themselves knew it, that red and yellow makes orange. They could dress their baby in orange clothing...hey, that was actually not a bad idea! He felt in a better mood as he slid off his shoes and coat, ascending upstairs.

He opened the already ajar door wider and gasped lightly at the image.

Athena was reading a novel, wearing a snow white gown, looking like a mysterious ghost of beauty, the very short gown only reaching down to the beginning of her thighs. Her hair was put out, the orange silk locks hanging loosely over her shoulders and draped across her back, leaning her own frame against the headboard to get better light at the text of her book.

He blushed ever so faintly, clearing his throat to get her attention, turning her head to him emotionlessly, blinking with those blue, charming eyes. _This, this is too much, come on, calm down now._

He sat down on the end of the bed, his back bent and opened and closed his mouth, repeating the motion a few times as he was trying to come out with the right words. He jumped a little next when he felt her arms embracing around his shoulders tightly, because he hadn't noticed the shaking of the bed as she had crept over. Holding on tightly, she closed her eyes and buried her face into the back of his neck, overjoyed and a little shaky with longing feeling his scent, on account that her paranoid thoughts had developed a nightmare scenario in her head that he had left her. She scolded herself now for even thinking something as ridiculous as that. Apollo was loyal always, even when it looked bad for him in court. Being an attorney was much about loyalty. The ability must have been pushed when asking for her hand in marriage. His personality was bulletproof from otherwise now.

"Thank...thank you for coming back." She shook, pushing herself tightlier against his back and breathing shakily. Sort of moved at her behaviour, he turned around to give her a bear hug, her head on his shoulder and her face having a look of surprise and relief.

"Why would I be leaving you? That's ridiculous. How much paranoia did you develop while I was gone?" It was heard in his voice that he was smiling, trying to make things light up and look better. He pulled back to get a good look of his wife, reaching up a hand to her cheek to caress it with his thumb in soothing circles.

"I promised you, didn't I? That we would be partners? That we can pull through everything together?" He assured, wiping away all the tears of relief she shed and saw her let them freely fall. Before they knew it, she was sobbing, sniffling, damning herself for even thinking any of that. _'How could I even doubt Apollo for a second? I'm such an idiot.'_

"It's alright, Athena, I'm here. I'm not planning on leaving, ever." Now she held onto him the closest she could, burying her face into his chest leaving a soaked spot on his vest. He had just taken it from the laundry, but she could cry on it how much he wanted. She could be spilling all sorts of juices on it and he still wouldn't care. All because he loved her more than anything.

That's when he leaned in to kiss her. She gasped at the sudden press of lips on her own, yet it was so addicting. Everything about Apollo was so addicting, so much it could make her explode, both in mind and heart, the pumping of blood going faster it felt like it would spring out from her chest right then and there.

As gentle as only he could, he placed her softly down on the bed, him on top. They just lay there and looked at each other, and what he saw would be burnt, meant positively, into his mind forever. Her charming, infinite blue eyes that could tell and describe more than words could say, the dried tears down her cheeks, the proof if her reliance on their promise, the red blush at being willingly cornered, literally, like this.

Without asking for permission, she began to unbutton his vest slowly, wanting it off. In office, she would always want it off, but the self-control had been trained to stay, yet now seeing his warm gaze at her, she really needed him right now. He didn't seem to mind at any rate, allowing her to see all of him, being fair by allowing him to see all of her.

The time seemed to stop when he reached his hand up her night gown, placing his warm hand gently on her stomach. Now she was shaking again, a grown habit when being intimate. The feeling was coupled by his touch, but also that he was feeling after the baby, and she couldn't decide which to be more emotionally taken of, and shaken.

"We'll keep her." He whispered gently, tucking a bang behind her ear with his other hand.

"H-how...how do you know it's a girl...?" She asked, stuttering from all the different luscious sentiments, all made from a simple touch of his hand.

"Silly. 'Her' can describe someone you don't know the gender of. Simply because women are beautiful creatures. And you..." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "being the most wonderful of them all."

Soon Athena really thought her heart would rip out literally. It scared her.

Apollo had been noticing that she was going commando, but kept running his hand upwards towards one of her petite and toppy breasts and cupped it gently, forcing out a sharp gasp from her at the gesture, her as shaken as always at the move. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she blushed redder.

"Hah...be..be gentle...I-..." Another kiss silenced her, but it told as much that he would be fulfilling her wish. She succumbed, thinking that she would never get enough of him, she would always be thirsty after him, no matter how long they would be married. She was fully convinced that they would always stick together, through hard times and easy times.

The only strong force enough to rip them apart was themselves, but now it would never happen, and after Another night, they both were even more convinced than before that nothing would stop their partnership, neither in law or in marriage.

It was one bond to cherish, and never let go of.

* * *

**A/N: Yo, I hope I didn't sound too corny or anything. I really try to make it romantic without all the cheesy, walking-on-clouds-flying-with-wings-talk. I think I did pretty well, but my opinion doesn't matter. Let me hear what you think.**

**As I said, the story wont just be a dance on roses. Things will look down for a while later on, but don't worry, they will stick together by the end. Also, I tried to make the ending of this chapter a little suggestive, but without too much Dirty talk, like mentioning the actual things and such. It's a turn-off in romance to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I'm off to study for my test I'm having tomorrow...**


	4. Pickles and Cream

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Not only were the f**king school tests in the way but I've also had an obsessive marathon of Harvest Moon games, especially Harvest Moon Animal Parade.**

**I love these games XD**

**All my tests were about horses. I'm being educated as a farmer, or animal care taker, sort of.**

**Fun fact: There is a horse named Apollo at my school XD lol Though you don't want to take care of him, he's a very aggressive horse, but he's an awesome breed, a North Swedish horse.**

**I decided to put this story up til after New Year's Eve, so the circumstances get cooled off among you all.**

**Oh my! Look at me rambling. You have no interest in me, only the next chapter. So here you go! XD Read enders author note for further info. This is set 4 months later, by the way.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Strong language**

**Freeeeee cookiesssss *hands out to all the readers***

* * *

**- 4 Months later -**

"Nervous?"

Apollo looked up when hearing the word directed at him, Phoenix grinning down at him, adrenaline working for his jackhammering heart. Not only was all the evidence for his defendant pointed to him being the murderer, but also that he himself was doubting his trust on his client. When searching through the defendants apartment, he had been defensive and told him to leave. Soon Apollo wasn't sure what to do, his fingers itching irritably and trying to block out the inner image of his wife's rage of taking on a case without her, his panic doubled. He had been taking on cases at the start of her pregnancy, but only those of smaller matters, which didn't matter much, unfortunately. It had been enough for her to want to rip him in shreds, and as he had taken on this case on his own without her knowing, he couldn't imagine her anger in a normal human head if she knew about this.

"I-I'm fine. I'M FINE! I'M AP-"

"Save that for the courtroom." Phoenix spared him other words, hands in his pockets leisurely, in which took no long until Apollo noticed.

"How can you be calm at a time like this? I will never understand how your mind run, Mr. Wright." Apollo commented bitterly, scratching his nails on his lap on account of the gathered energy he had yet to spare for his mind set in courtroom. Chin up, head sharp.

"If subtract the moment 11 years ago when my assistant was kidnapped by a serial killer and I had to get a criminal acquitted in order to save her life, then I've learned to keep my calm. This is 10 times better than what I went through."

No kidding. Mr. Wright had been telling the story broken, Apollo rarely felt motivated by it anymore, lesser by the fact he told the story everytime Apollo or Athena, or both, were digging their own graves when waiting in the defendant's lobby.

The bailiff came in to deliver his message from the judge. Perfect timing...not.

"Mr. Justice, if you don't come in now, the judge will hand down a verdict." _Just my cup of_ _tea_, he thought with hidden sarcasm. And wasn't that funny, because he hated tea so the proverb didn't work in any case.

A last time did he knead his face in order to let his face remain it's color when he entered the room, running his hands up his scalp, finishing the ritual by rubbing his hands together as if he was freezing and warming up before a campfire. He jumped at the hand clasped down on his shoulder, just now acknowledging his boss had approached him.

"Remember: A lawyer has to force their biggest smiles." While the words lingered, he hurried to leave the room through the gallery door.

_I swear, if I had one penny everytime he said that..__. _He finally took action of the situation and decided to give it his best shot. He guess he had to try smiling, had to force to strain the muscles and keep the corners of his mouth up.

When pushing down the doorknob and seeing all the stares at him as if he transformed into a frog before them, he had the vague plan B to order wires to hold the corners of his mouth up for him, in case the fearful event of his face turning into a frown would come about.

_Well, this was a good start._

* * *

Apollo had been surprised at what seemed to be the turnabout, but even more surprised at his grown confidence and created enough courage to let his Chords of Steel slip and even have an accused finger at the witness. Long story short: he felt calloused, even more so when seeing Klavier's insecurity take it's own stand.

It turned out the defendant's, Matt Marble's, defensiveness had to do with that every furniture he owned, _each_ of them, had actually been taken by the enforcement officer, then paid his son, Bartolomew Marble, to go steal them back for him, making him think he did something good (the son was 17 years old, though he was suffering a mental handicap and being a sociophobe, he had no idea how the outside world worked). Since the furniture had been returned to the government, the culprit must have had put the corpse in one of the cabinets so to frame anyone else but himself, if it even meant framing someone they knew, then the Marble family had the misfortune to have the furniture returned to them. If anyone made the discovery that the furniture hadn't been paid for, including his own lawyer, he would be charged.

If this was the truth, Matt must be guilty of the crime of theft, since Bartolomew had only obeyed his father. Which meant he was not guilty of the murder, but someone from the company who owned the furniture, particularly the cabinet the corpse was found in.

It all came together now! Now the question worth 1 million dollars was left unanswered: Who had been trying to frame someone else and possibly was the culprit?

Apollo let himself drown in thought for a moment, massaging his temple as if to motivate the brain to search for anything he could use, except the evidence.

Wait...wait...

...

Maybe...aha!

"The defense has a theory, Your Honor." Apollo requested to share his mind, the prosecutor candid about his opinions on the matter, which was that he wasn't sure himself anymore what was going on.

"Well, Mr. Justice, let us hear your theory. Who could have planted the body in the cabinet?" His deep, mullering voice asked, never stopping the gallery from feeling theatening chills, feeling scolded like little children no matter long time has flown by.

"It could only be one person. It-"

_Beep! Beep!_

Apollo saw the prosecutor, the Judge and the gallery directing their attention to him, him in turn staring confused at them. It was before he took interest in the vibrating mobile he had accidently left on, a beet red upon his face when he knew he wasn't going to be respected as a sharp-minded lawyer again anytime soon, seeing as he wasn't capable of drive himself from the phone. Not to let it distract he wanted, but let it do the opposite, and soon he coudn't turn back when he clicked the green button and answered. In response he got heavy sighs from quite a number.

"H-hello?"

"YOU BIG INCONSIDERATE MORON!" He didn't even flinch. All he did was flutter his eyelids closed, wanting to stay ignorant to everyone's irritation in the room, but mostly ignorant to the irritation from the person on the other line. All it took was the least offensive word to tick her off.

"Athena, please, I'm in the middle of-"

"'In the middle of a court session', huh?! Is it more important than me?! Is it?! Huh?! Is it?!" Athena's voice blared through the device so loudly that Apollo had to hold it in a small distance from his face, sparing any chances of going deaf. He stole a gaze sideways to the prosecutor's bench, Klavier clearly enjoying the little phone-to-phone quarrel. Really, he could practically have a popcorn bag at this point. The Judge's face was blank, but you needn't to be Einstein to know he didn't like it when his court session was interrupted by personal business, though sympathy could be guessed also from him, knowing Apollo was going to be a father soon.

"I swear, if you do this again, I'm gonna tie you to the bed, got that?! I'm gonna make sure you don't make it to the courtroom anymore days until I've given birth to the little perisher making my womb into hell!" Apollo could see before him that Athena could equally have a weed hacker attached to her waist, only hearing her voice. Her voice sounded like the vocal cord had been ripped out and replaced with Alita Tiala's growling, demonic voice. More or less, it was terrifying.

"Also, I want you to buy me whipped cream and pickles! I need it! If you don't, I'LL MAKE SURE TO CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING CHORDS OF STEEL!"

"W-well..."

"This morning you crossed the line with your damn voice training. It's settled then! You're sleeping on the couch, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"D-don't speak of Thalassa like that!" Apollo defended, at this point oblivious to the everyone's irritation, except Klavier, who was chuckling at the scene.

"I SPEAK OF HER HOWEVER I WANT! I HATE YOU!" _Click._

Stunned, he slipped the phone back into the pocket, used to her calls coming around, yet everytime she was getting angrier and sweared a lot more, always leaving him with loss of words. A few moments passed until his phone ringed glaringly again. He answered the call, ready for the worst.

"AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!" _Click._

Of all the places he was in, it was the freaking courtroom. It could have been anywhere but the courtoom, heck, his own orphanage could have been more fitting, because he couldn't stand the thick, awkward tension between every human being in this room that suddenly felt a lot smaller than before, because of the heat. He had to pull down his collar a little, and with little, it's translated with the obvious.

_I really must switch to my old ringtone._

Klavier was possibly, and obviously, the only one who spoke, because he lacked common sense and the ability to feel any sort of embarrassment, anywhere, anytime at all.

"You're so _whipped, _Herr Forehead."

* * *

"Should I visit her?" Trucy looked up at her brother, who felt mentally exhausted by the must to face his raging wife and at the same time come up with a new conclusion to the trial, since it was put on hold for another day. He smiled gratefully and pulled down the front of her hat down her face in a playful manner, a half-hearted 'Hey' coming out of her along with giggling. He appreciated her will to support him since he temporarily couldn't stand the thought of being attacked at the moment.

"You're a pearl, Trucy. I can bring home some takeout we all can eat when I get home. Athena told me to buy pickles and whipped cream..." He shuddered at the combination and felt nauseated all the same. He knew pregnant women had weird fetishes during the cycle, but that was just too disgusting. He had expected her to want to eat licorice or something, because she hated it, not combine ingredients.

"That's the spirit, Polly!" She bounced in place, "You'll see I've made her a lovely and tolerate wife to you when you get home, and in time for the pickles and cream," She chirped. Apollo thought it was unbelievable how optimistic Trucy could be to everything, it was so alien. But he didn't care; if it meant a calmer wife, he would push her to go for it, even if Trucy wouldn't succeed to calm her down. It was worth a shot.

"Thank you, Trucy. Really, I mean it." He thanked.

"No problem, that's what sisters do! Oh, and Polly?"

"Yes?"

"Buy some for me."

* * *

He didn't look up at the cashier when he put the jar of pickles and small carton of cream on the cashier desk, not feeling like talking to another soul today, he's had enough. He fished up the wallet from his pocket and proceeded to take out his bank card to pay.

"Sorry, sir, we only take cash here."

He twitched at hearing the familiar female voice, prompting to look up from the desk and feeling his own eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Brown hair, brown eyes, a sunflower on her head, it could be no one else than...

Juniper Woods.

"H-hey! You're Juniper!" The girl seemed to wince at his loud voice, seeming to have no liking to loud voices, maybe more intolerant than Athena. Ugh. Athena, Athena. Why did his mind always drift to her in every single context?

She shot her gaze sideways then back at him again, a confused look shrouding her face. Though her eyes had a glimmer in them that also told Apollo that what she said afterwards was a lie.

"I believe I don't know you, sir. You must have confused me with someone else." Her voice carried the same, cold tone throughout the whole sentences, as if she was a robot, and it was washing uncomfortable floods of shivers down his spine, and veins.

But he was one hundred she wasn't someone else, and he had his abilities to confirm that.

"When you said 'I don't know you, sir', you pushed your fingers down on the cream package I was going to buy." She clenched her teeth as it looked like she had forgotten about his lawyer talents, which Apollo could obviously tell was true.

"GOTCHA!" He exclaimed and practically thrust his index finger into her forehead, her backing a few steps to avoid feeling the contact from him.

Silence, and a few moments passed until he felt his blush creep up on his face. He cleared his throat and straightened his vest before excusing himself vaguely.

"I'm sorry, it's an old habit of mine."

"I see."

Silence again, slowly creeping up in the air and all that was heard was their breathing turning even.

"Well?" The male broke the silence first.

"Well what?"

"You're Juniper, right? There's no point in lying, I can see right through you." He warned, taking the upper hand of the situation, assuring her she couldn't wriggle free from under his assertive gaze. The gaze she once melted under.

But couldn't bring herself to anymore, so she pretended she didn't feel the warmth of his presence and pretended she had moved on, no matter how much it hurt her fragile feelings and made her tremble with jealousy. Athena was her friend. She couldn't let childhood friendship fracture because of her own silly crush.

A sigh escaped from her slightly parted lips, closing her eyes with her bottled up gloom.

"Yes." She finally answered, "I'm Juniper, Apollo." He didn't seem to pick up on her private melancholy and instead riled her up with the question she knew would come, yet hoped it hadn't.

"Why did you lie about it?" The older furrowed his eyebrows. Was she mad because they hadn't chosen her as the maid of honor for their wedding? Athena hadn't known which one to choose as the maid of honor, but giving the circumstances of Trucy being so eager and going on and on about becoming an aunt in the nearest future, Juniper had given in and let Trucy have her way. It hadn't seemed to mind anyway; she had closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, not minding at all to have Trucy on her supposed spot.

Had it all just been a cover up? Her mask? It didn't sound too ridiculous seeing her grimace and her occupied her hands with the carton and the jar and counting the payment.

"It's none of your concern," She muttered, Apollo a little taken aback by the rude reply,

"You should spare your concerns for your wife", she tried hard not to snort, but she heard herself fail. She didn't mean to offend Apollo, none of this was his fault. But she couldn't help but feel a rage that Athena had been fully aware of her feelings, and then just stealing him from her, advancing on him. It was not fair. Friends didn't do that. It wasn't friendship.

Juniper didn't hate anything more than false friends, and couldn't help but grip the cream carton and quiver with her tense muscles working flat out.

That Apollo was observant was true, but it didn't always mean he was the sharpest among lawyers. Or maybe he did see her anger, he just wanted to make sure was was making her mad and mentioned more about Athena.

"Uh, yeah..." He blinked, "Speaking of her, I got her pregnant 4 months ago."

_SPLASH._

It took a while until Apollo's brain registered the white mess on his vest, as well as on Juniper's cashier dress, the cream running down their clothing.

Juniper had broken the carton.

He expected a very embarrassed and rushed apology about how sorry she was, but nothing. All he saw from her was a stern look from her staring into nothingness, her fingers clutched tightly to the once-cartoon as she gritted and creaked her teeth.

You didn't have to be a lawyer, or an observant person as Apollo here, to understand when a person was clearly angry. And that was now.

A suspicion began to dawn in on him but smoothed the situation out in risk of sounding clueless.

"W-well...yeah. We're going to examine the ultra sound in a few days or so. I for one hope it's girl, Athena a boy. My, look at that. You would expect it to be the other way around, wouldn't you?" He rambled on, wanting her to come to her normal senses, such as getting a new carton and let him pay.

No response, only more creaking.

It almost sounded like a door standing ajar, as harsh it sounded.

Then just like that. As if nothing happened, she just lifted her head and smiled contently at him. Which had gone a bit too fast. Too fast to be natural, and that was when his suspicions where right, it seemed. There was something that bothered her about the whole ordeal.

The one million bill question was what.

"There's nothing wrong with that at all, Apollo. What's wrong with wanting to have more closeness to the opposite gender when you shared a dressing room with irksome classmates of your own gender during the whole school time period?" Her question dragged on, he nearly losing himself in daydreaming because of that.

_Well, that was certainly a weird- deep thinking way of putting it. _If Athena had been listening to that theory, he knew she was going to share her thoughts on the matter. And the discussion would go on for a fair period of time. One he would rather skip.

He could practically picture Athena and Juniper having a nice cup of tea over the conversation. It was funny.

And what he had waited for; that she would let the common sense spring. Courtesy. That was it.

"Oh, umm...you want a new carton?"

He only nodded, almost irritably.

* * *

As fast as he stepped over the threshold he was met with an attack, which he later assumed was a hug, by the not-so-gentle cuddling coming out of it, by no one less than his life partner.

He pried her off, hearing her giggle soundly and countered by snuggling closer to him. There was a mock in his voice as he caught Trucy's behind in the hallway, grinning at the scene taking place before her, which Apollo really didn't want to escalate any further.

"Trucy, I told you to calm her down, not to turn her into a cuddly bear!" Her arms were stuck like tentacles around him as he attempted to struggle away.

"Pishaw. It works out this way too." She made her way over to the pair. "At least she's calm now."

'Calm', ha. That was a...an inattentive way to put things. He was practically being strangled underneath his own wife and she used the synonym 'calm' of all things?

It didn't matter if Phoenix told them they were related; he would always question the fact over and over, because he knew for sure he would never understand this girl. Ever.

"I missed you, hawkie. You were gone for so long; I almost thought you had died!" Athena cried out, tightening her hold around him in a protective manner.

_H-hawkie?_

"I was only around the corner." Apollo informed.

She shot a look at him as if he had turned into dust.

"Huh? Why?" She snapped, grabbing his chin and pulling him down to eye level, as if she thought he was lying to her.

"I-is there someone else? I knew it!" She pushed him away and tears began to spurt out of her eyes. "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

Trucy rolled her eyes amusingly.

"He was going to but pickles and cream for you." She explained, grabbing her around the shoulderss to comfort and asure that it was all paranoid speculations. "Whuh?" She blinked and turned to Apollo who had a defensive eye on her, then she grimaced.

"That's disgusting!"

_'My faith in humanity was at loss, anyway.' _The male thought wryly.

"Oh well", Trucy yelled hopefully, snatching the shopping bag from Apollo's hands, "more for me!"

She either didn't see or she just ignored the disgusted stares sent her way.

Night quickly fell, and once again the street lights were automatically lit. Trucy had gone home, and for once sleeping like a normal human being would (then again, when was Trucy ever normal?) And the man of the household was busy washing dishes, then acknowledging Another body pressing from behind, later registering that he was being hugged from behind, added feeling the rounded belly on his back made warmth pump through his body.

"You're so efficient. And I'm treating you like dirt. I don't deserve you." He felt her mouth move against his shoulder.

"That's not it!" He defended her (there is his occupation ability again), he spun around and caught her in his arms, them snaking around her waist tentatively, seeing her respond with blood rushing up to her face as usual. She was outgoing and even a daredevil at times with her words, but when they were intimate, that side melted completely and she turned extremely shy. She was lucky by the fact that he himself almost never was.

"You're driving me mad, yes. But I still love you no matter what. Don't tell me otherwise." At that, she just chewed at her bottom lip, more blood coming up on her face again. She really must train off the habit, maybe soon he would come up with an idea off of it and use it against her.

She actually then did a rather bold move, which would actually come up now and then. She leaned up and rubbed their noses lightly, giggling a little, before ripping herself out of his embrace, walking away. Then she cast an eye back at him over her shoulder, seeing her pout very little as her eye lashes batted a few times.

Was it just him, or was she giving him a seductive look?

Then she must have read his thoughts. She must have.

"Don't get your hopes up," she maintained her seductive look as an extra mental kick in the groin,

"You're still sleeping on the couch."

_'Damn it.'_

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was rushed, I know, I know, I KNOW. But the chapter was mostly for comic relief and very little build-up, so I thought it was alright. School will start soon *grumble* but I hope I can update the story in a fair period of time.**

**I hop you don't unfave or unfollow because of the swearing. I swear (lol) that it won't be much of that later on. As I said, it was mostly for comedy relief.**

**I'm not trying to make Juniper look like a bitch here. I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. I mean, she's not important. Is there really anyone who takes her seriously anyway?**

**R&R!**


End file.
